


Through a Glass Darkly [PODFIC]

by brassmama



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Self-Reflection, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brassmama/pseuds/brassmama
Summary: Podfic of madsthenerdygirl's fic"Now we see a dim reflection... now I know only a part.~ 1 Corinthians 13:12"I blame this endeavor on the trash ot3





	Through a Glass Darkly [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madsthenerdygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Through a Glass Darkly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217894) by [madsthenerdygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/pseuds/madsthenerdygirl). 



Thank you again to madsthenerdygirl for permission to record this fic. 

[MP3 Link ](http://brassmama.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/throughaglassdarkly.mp3)(right-click to download)


End file.
